pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Z-Move
The Z-Move (Ｚワザ, Z Waza) is a gameplay mechanic introduced in Generation VII. Z-Moves are very strong and powerful attacks that Pokémon can gain access to. However, Z-Moves are used only once for each battle. Z-Moves can be activated only with a special item called a Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring. Ash Ketchum has obtained a Z-Ring in the Sun and Moon anime along with a Normalium Z, Electrium Z, Grassium Z, Rockium Z, Solganium Z, Lycanium Z, Steelium Z, Firium Z, and Pikashunium Z. There are eighteen Z-Moves based on type, and seventeen Z-Moves exclusive to a species. The base power and category are based on the move of the said type the user is holding. Damaging Z-Moves never miss. A Pokémon cannot fully protect itself from damaging Z-Moves, taking 25% of the usual damage. If it is a status move, it will use a powered up version of that move, with an additional effect alongside its standard effect. If the user knows two or more moves of the same type, one can choose what move can be used. An example scenario: A Pokémon holding the Normalium Z knows Hyper Beam, Body Slam, and Screech. You can choose which Z-Move to be used and turned into Breakneck Blitz: Z-Hyper Beam is special and has 200 base power, whereas Z-Body Slam is physical and has 160 base power. Z-Screech is also possible, which will, in addition to lowering the opponent's Defense 2 stages, raise this Pokémon's attack by 1 stage. Certain Pokémon (or in some cases, forms of specific Pokémon) have signature Z-Moves that only they can use, which requires a special Z-Crystal instead of the standard type-based crystals. Unlike normal Z-Moves, they require a specific move, rather than simply a move of the same type as the Z-Crystal. List of Z-moves Type-based *Breakneck Blitz: A -type Z-Move. The user crashes into the opposing Pokémon at a high speed and stomps them. *All-Out Pummeling: A -type Z-Move. The user pummels the target with fury. *Never-Ending Nightmare: A -type Z-Move. The user attacks with ghostly vines. *Inferno Overdrive: A -type Z-Move. The user unleashes a fireball that grows in size the further it travels. *Hydro Vortex: A -type Z-Move. The user fires a blast of water, which transforms into a powerful water tornado. *Bloom Doom: A -type Z-Move. The animation for this Z-Moves depicts the user unleashing a powerful vortex of flower petals. *Gigavolt Havoc: An -type Z-Move. It allows the user to unleash an arrow-shaped electric blast. *Continental Crush: A -type Z-Move. The opponent is smashed by a massive boulder. *Tectonic Rage: A -type Z-Move. The user strikes the opponent into a Tectonic Plate at full force. *Savage Spin-Out: A -type Z-Move. The user wraps up the opponent in a cocoon and slices into them. *Shattered Psyche: A -type Z-Move. The user slams the opponent into psychic barriers. *Devastating Drake: A -type Z-Move. The user attacks with a purple ray in the form of a dragon. *Black Hole Eclipse: A -type Z-Move. The opponent is sucked into a Black Hole *Subzero Slammer: An -type Z-Move. The opponent is frozen and exploded from an iceberg. *Acid Downpour: A -type Z-Move. The user attacks by a poison wave. *Supersonic Skystrike: A -type Z-Move. The user slams the opponent into the ground at high speed. *Twinkle Tackle: A -type Z-Move. The user cutely charms the opponent, then sends them flying. *Corkscrew Crash: A -type Z-Move. The user charges into the opponent like a corkscrew, slicing into them. Z-Moves for specific Pokémon Introduced in Sun and Moon *Pulverizing Pancake: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Snorlax. Snorlax moves energetically and pounds into the target. Requires Giga Impact. *Stoked Sparksurfer: An -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Alolan Raichu. Raichu attacks with full force, 100% Paralysis chance. Requires Thunderbolt. *Catastropika: An -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Pikachu. Requires Volt Tackle. After being thrown into the air, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle in a fashion similar to Rollout and smashes into the opponent full force. *Extreme Evoboost: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Eevee. It raises all of the user's stats by 2 stages. Requires Last Resort. *Guardian of Alola: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini. Requires Nature's Madness. After closing their shells, they summon a being of pure energy and leave the target at 25% health. *Genesis Supernova: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Mew. Charges the terrain with Psychic energy. Requires Psychic. *10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt: An -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Ash Pikachu. It charges a jolt of electricity and unleashes it on the opponent. Requires Thunderbolt. *Sinister Arrow Raid: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Decidueye. After summoning a circle of arrows, Decidueye strikes and the opponent is struck by arrows. Requires Spirit Shackle. *Malicious Moonsault: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Incineroar. After summoning a wrestling ring, Incineroar jumps and strikes the target with a bam. Requires Darkest Lariat. *Oceanic Operetta: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Primarina. Primarina summons a massive amount of water and attacks with full force. Requires Sparkling Aria. *Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Marshadow. It deals damage. It cannot be officially obtained. Requires Spectral Thief. Introduced in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon *Clangorous Soulblaze: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Kommo-o. It raises the user's Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Def, and Speed. Requires Clanging Scales. *Splintered Stormshards: A -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Lycanroc. It adds the effect of eliminating any effects of Terrain. Requires Stone Edge. *Searing Sunraze Smash: -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Dusk Mane Necrozma and Solgaleo. Requires Sunsteel Strike. *Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom: -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Dawn Wing Necrozma and Lunala. Requires Moongeist Beam. *Let's Snuggle Forever: -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Mimikyu. Requires Play Rough. *Light That Burns the Sky: -type Z-Move. It is exclusive to Ultra Necrozma. Requires Photon Geyser. Trivia *Pikachu's evolution line has the most signature Z-Moves, being three. *The -type has the most Z-Moves, being 4 with 3 of them belonging to the Pikachu evolutionary line. **This was later tied with the -type when Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom was introduced. Gallery Snorlax_Z_move.jpg Z MOVE!!!.jpg|Z-move ring and art Lycanroc_Art.png Anime Inferno Overdrive Ash Pikachu Gigavolt Havoc.png Gigavolt Havoc Hala Hariyama All-Out Pummeling.png All-Out Pummeling Ash Pikachu Breakneck Blitz.png Breakneck Blitz Gladion Lycanroc Continental Crush.png Continental Crush Oluolu Snorlax Pulverizing Pancake.png Pulverizing Pancake Ash Rowlet Bloom Doom.png Bloom Doom Lana Popplio Hydro Vortex.png Hydro Vortex Nebby Searing Sunraze Smash.png Searing Sunraze Smash Marshadow Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike.png Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike Ash Pikachu 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt.png 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Kukui Incineroar Malicious Moonsault.png Malicious Moonsault Ilima Eevee Extreme Evoboost.png Extreme Evoboost Nanu Persian Black Hole Eclipse.png Black Hole Eclipse Jessie Mimikyu Let's Snuggle Forever.png Let's Snuggle Forever Ash Lycanroc Splintered Stormshards.png Splintered Stormshards Lunala Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom.png Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom Bancho Catastropika.png Catastropika Gladion Lycanroc Devastating Drake.png Devastating Drake Lana's Primarina Oceanic Operetta.png Oceanic Operetta Kiawe Charizard Supersonic Skystrike.png Supersonic Skystrike Hapu Mudsdale Tectonic Rage.png Tectonic Rage Ash Pikachu Corkscrew Crash.png Corkscrew Crash Snowy Subzero Slammer.png Subzero Slammer Sophocles' Vikavolt Savage Spin-Out.png Savage Spin-Out Hau Decidueye Sinister Arrow Raid.png Sinister Arrow Raid Mohn Zoroark Never-Ending Nightmare.png Never-Ending Nightmare Tapu Koko Guardian of Alola.png Guardian of Alola }} Category:Generation VII Category:Game Mechanics Category:Z-Moves